Aprendiendo a conducir
by DgdM2
Summary: Asuka le dara clases de conducir a Shinji y Rei. Asuka a terapia de control de la ira, Rei obsesionada con autos, Shinji golpeado por todos y Misato en prision por crimenes contra la humanidad y por conducir ebria xD!...CAPITULO 5 DXDXD!
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar, debo aclarar de que han pasado años desde que escribo un fanfic…Además de que mis anteriores intentos nunca fueron terminados por…bueno, no se…supongo que por algo de falta de inspiración y…otras cosas…Ahora quiero hacerlo bien…y de hecho escoger un anime para hacer esto fue difícil….por que desde hace mucho no me "traumaba" con uno y no me venían ideas de los que había visto…

Pero, ahora a las 12:33 a.m., he decidido intentarlo y quiero hacer que esto sea divertido…no quiero hacer dramas ni intentar ser romántica…y espero que les cause cuando menos simpatía por que no creo lograr ser chistosa…si les agrada en algo me harán muy feliz XD!!!

Intentare que las personalidades no cambien…demasiado….realmente lo intentare…bueno ya me dirán…

Este es un fic de Shinji y Asuka porque a mi me gusta la pareja…si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean…

No me pertenecen ni Neon Genesis Evangelion ni ninguno de los personajes.

Aun no se si será solo un oneshot o una historia larga….según los reviews tomare mi decisión…

**Aclaraciones:**

- Dialogos

"_Pensamientos"_

Supongo que son todas las aclaraciones en las que puedo pensar -.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Licencia para Conducir.**

"_¿Cómo me pude dejar convencer por esto tonto? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?" _ Asuka estaba más enojada que lo normal. Pudiendo hacer cualquier otra cosa tenia que estar esperando al tarado de Shinji. La hermosa pelirroja se había comprometido la otra noche a darle algunas clases de conducir a Shinji. A sus 17 años ella se consideraba una absoluta experta en esto que es el complicado mundo de manejar bien un auto.

Tal vez lo peor del asunto era que ella sabia perfectamente porque a Shinji le importaba tanto aprender a conducir…Seguramente el quería llevar a Ayanami a pasear… Desesperada saco su celular.

- ¡Shinji si no vienes inmediatamente me largo!- Eso fue lo primero que escucho el joven cuando contesto a la llamada

- Asuka ya casi llego así que por favor…- Y después le colgaron

"_Quizás no fue lo mas brillante preguntarle a Asuka…Solo porque nadie mas me podía enseñar…pero realmente…tal vez esto no fue una gran idea…" _

Después de lo que para Asuka fue una eternidad al fin apareció el tan esperado tarado del lado del copiloto en el auto rojo.

- ¿Qué demonios te hizo durar tanto baka? – Le pregunto Asuka obviamente apunto de matarlo.

-Perdón Asuka…Es que…estaba invitando a Ayanami a ella también le interesa…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que tengo todo el día? ¿Y donde esta la muñeca? No la pienso espera así que sube y vámonos.

Shinji con terror en los ojos subió al convertible rojo de Asuka temiendo que una vez dentro ello lo tomara de la cabeza y lo estrellara contra el parabrisas.

- Esperen- se escucho una voz que ambos reconocieron. Era Rei Ayanami. Rei estaba usando unos jeans y una blusa amarilla y aunque no lo demostraba estaba emocionada.

- Perfecto- dijo sarcásticamente la chica de los jeans oscuros y la playera rosa con un corazón negro al centro lleno de piedras que brillaban - ¿Qué esperas para subir una invitación? De prisa que tengo cosas mejores que hacer – En realidad ese día no tenia mucho que hacer.- Rei se subió al asintió trasero del convertible y se sentó en medio donde podía ver tanto a Asuka como a Shinji.

- Muy bien la lección numero uno es aprender que significan los interesantísimos instrumentos que están en el tablero- Asuka lo menciono mientras miraba a Shinji y a Rei con una sonrisa que decía "los matare en esta noche" o al menos eso percibió Shinji, Rei estaba ocupada escuchando la explicación de Asuka sobre el velocímetro, gasómetro, odómetro, amperímetro, etc. y sobre las luces del auto: direccionales, de emergencias, cuartos, de reversa, etc., sobre los cambios, el freno el acelerador, entre otras cosas.

- ¿Entendieron?- Pregunto Asuka después de un rato en el la unica voz que se escuchaba era la suya.

- Si- contesto Rei mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que le acaban de decir.

-Eso creo- dijo Shinji e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

- ¿Como que eso crees? Entiendes si o no Shinji, ¡es algo tan complicado entender lo que dije! Por que si no entiendes entonces te…

-Asuka por favor continua con la clase – dijo Rei completamente indiferente de la amenaza contra Shinji.

- Esta bien… De acuerdo según ustedes ya saben para que sirve todo así que están listos para la primera lección practica, si no lo entendieron – dijo mientras miraba a Shinji- entonces tal vez maten algún imbecil peatón de la calle o se estrellen contra un camión a 120 km/h y sufren una muerte terrible y sangrienta mientras son despedazados por el impacto, cosa que no les deseo a ninguno- En esto ultimo miro tanto a Rei como a Shinji con una sonrisa capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre moje sus pantalones, cosa que para Rei paso desapercibida, pero que a Shinji le detuvo el corazón por varios minutos.

- Ok, entiendo- dijo Rei con su misma cara seria de siempre, pero por dentro ya no podía esperar a que llegara su turno de manejar,

-Mmm... bueno. Supongo que tú Rei serás la primera. Quiere que le cambies el lugar a Shinji y que pongas mucha atención a todo lo que diré y hare mientras manejo por la calle.- Luego se volteo a ver a Shinji antes de que se cambiara de lugar- más te vale que tu también pongas atención por que eres el siguiente.

- Ok- dijo Shinji, y rápidamente se cambio de lugar con Rei.

Por mas que intento no "viajar a otra realidad" mientras escuchaba a Asuka dar todas las indicaciones sobre lo que se hace previo a encender el auto y luego sobre como manejar y dar las vueltas, como frenar y cuando, no pudo evitar solo mirar a las dos chicas frente a el. Ambas lucían hermosas. Asuka se veía mas calmada mientras hablaba y Rei que se encontraba tan seria como siempre se veía tan pacifica mientras escuchaba a Asuka y le ponía atención a cada silaba que salía de su boca. Sin darse cuenta Shinji ya estaba fantaseando.

- ¿Entendiste Rei?

-Por supuesto Asuka

-¿Y tu idiota?

Ahora esto ultimo lo hizo reaccionar y dio cuenta que ambas chicas lo miraban y esperaban que contestara, Asuka comenzaba a molestarse y parecía que Rei acababa de notar que Shinji estaba ahí. Shinji se sintió ruborizado probablemente por lo que había estado pensando y también sintió que se moría cuando se dio cuenta que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Entendiste si o no baka?

- Por supuesto…: S – Shinji decidió que como Rei seria la primera solo observaría lo hacia y luego lo repetiría.

- Bueno Rei ven a mi lugar lo vas a intentar tu- Parecía que Asuka intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no gritarle también a Rei…o asesinar a Shinji

"_Las clases de control de la ira deben estar funcionando"_ Eso pensó Shinji mientras Rei y Asuka cambiaban de lugar.

Debido a que en una ocasión tuvo un ataque de ira contra Shinji mientras iban de compras, Asuka se fue a juicio donde el jurado la condeno a tomar clases de control de la ira con un tipo llamado Buddy. La verdad es que el jurado tuvo piedad de ella considerándola como menor de edad, porque la tienda perdió todos los espejos y aparadores de vidrio y Shinji estuvo en estado de coma por casi dos meses.

La razón por la que Asuka golpeo a Shinji hasta la inconciencia fue que el entro al probador mientras se cambiaba de ropa, la razón por la que lo hizo nunca fue aclarada y actualmente Shinji no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre el incidente (o cuando menos eso es lo que el asegura).

Volviendo a nuestra historia… Rei lo hacia bastante bien para ser su primer intento, Asuka calmadamente le indicaba lo que tenia que hacer y Rei solo le pregunto en dos ocasiones sobre lo que debía de hacer en dos intersecciones. De hecho ambas parecían amigas de toda la vida por la manera en que platicaban, pero en el fondo Asuka deseaba verla cometer un error para regañarla y Rei…bueno no tengo idea de lo que pensaba Rei sobre Asuka, pero ella estaba muy entusiasmada por estar conduciendo =D.

- Muy bien baka es tu turno, Rei estaciónate aquí y cambia de lugar con Shinji – por un momento pareció que Rei diría de ninguna manera le daré el auto a nadie Ò.Ó, pero al final se levanto de su asiento, esto solo fue percibido por Shinji que parecía que hoy estaba particularmente despierto a las emociones de las dos chicas.

Ambos cambiaron de lugar y luego hubo un momento de silencio incomodo…

-Bueno que esperas, enciende el auto inútil.- Asuka comenzaba a desesperarse _"Por que no habré dicho que estaba muy ocupada…así es cierto por eso…" _

Shinji comenzó a conducir…al principio todo iba muy bien, había puesto atención a lo que había hecho Rei y a los últimos comentarios de Asuka, además de que ella le hacia de vez en cuando indicaciones, claro que cada vez que lo hacia lo llamaba idiota, baka, inútil, o muérete ya desgraciado bueno para nada TE ODIO… bastante diferente a las indicaciones para Rei ya que a ella solo le decía Ayanami.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

-Baka reduce la velocidad y da la vuelta, no te vayas por ahí o…

El auto se salio de control y Shinji no lograba controlar el volante, de la nada se abrió la puerta trasera del convertible y Rei salto del auto

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡Ayanamiii!!

- ¡¡¡Que le pasa a la tonta muñeca!!!

De pronto se dieron cuenta de porque Rei salto del auto, rápidamente miraron al frente y se dieron cuenta que se dirigían a un muro de concreto a una velocidad de 200 km/h

Ambos gritaron con desesperación, Asuka comenzó a mover el volante desesperada por hacerlo dar la vuelta y reducir la velocidad

-¡¡¡Deja de presionar el acelerador baka!!!

Milagrosamente Asuka logro evitar que el auto chocara, fue casi como si un ángel de extrañas tendencias los hubiera ayudado a salir de ese problema…

Por un momento ninguno de los hablo. Solo se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el frente mientras calmaban su respiración. De repente voltearon ambos a mirarse, se miraron fijamente, ambos sorprendidos de estar vivos. Y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Así es, comenzaron a darse lo que debe ser el beso mas largo del mundo, luego, se separaron súbitamente del abrazo en el que estaban y Asuka golpeo a Shinji tan fuerte con el puño que lo lanzo fuera del auto.

-¡Eres un idiota y casi nos matas! Tienes muchas suerte que no le haya pasado nada a mi auto – Asuka ya se había bajado del auto y se acercaba a Shinji que estaba tirado en el piso aun conmocionado por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y rogando por su vida.

-¡TE MATARE!

-No, no espera por favor, por favor, mira, mira ahí viene Ayanami…Espera de verdad viene Rei- Shinji estaba mirando la calle por la que hace unos minutos había pasado a una velocidad suicida. Por ahí mismo venia caminando Rei, con varias heridas pero parecía que no las había notado, sangraba de los brazos y tenia raspones en las piernas, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada y también estaba sangrando en su cara.

-Oh rayos- dijo Asuka, sin estar segura de sentirse bien o culpable.

- Tuve que salir, cuando vi adonde se dirigían, lamento no haber dicho algo, pero me alegro que vivan -.- -Todo lo dijo con su mismo tono de siempre y su expresión no cambio.

-Creo que debemos ir al hospital – finalmente dijo Shinji, esperando que Asuka hubiera olvidado todo lo que paso.

-Si, suban al auto, yo conduciré- Asuka lo dijo mientras subía a su auto, después de ella subieron Shinji y Rei – No le mencionen a los oficiales de libertad condicional lo que paso de acuerdo- esto lo decía mas para Shinji que para Rei- Demonios llegare tarde con el Dr. Buddy.

Así siguieron conduciendo hasta el hospital en el auto rojo

- ¿Mañana habrá lecciones a la misma hora Asuka? – dijo Rei mu seria, aunque por dentro deseaba que la respuesta fuera si, Asuka y Shinji solo voltearon a verla en silencio – Asuka no quites la vista del camino…

- ¡Oh no, otra vez no!

-¡Ahh!! ¡Espera Ayanami no saltes de nuevo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo…o tal vez el único…No se que tan bien lo hice…o si los habré hecho cuando menos sonreír…Me quedo muy largo y tal vez aburrido…pero si les gusto o me quieren decir en que lo mejoro se los agradeceré muchísimo….pero por favor…no me maten…:)!!! Tampoco creo q los personajes estén bien en cuanto a la personalidad…no iba a poner a Rei, pero cuando lo escribí sentí que le faltaba algo…y pues….creo que es la que menos se parece…lo siento mucho para los que son sus fans…Ojala…les haya gustado…Por cierto no se como se enseñen a conducir en otros países…pero así es como yo estoy aprendiendo XD!…aunque no en un convertible o.o!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me senti feliz al ver que despues de todo este fic si podra tener mas de un capitulo. Como sali de vacaciones me sera mas dificil estar actualizando la historia, pero como prometi que en poco tiempo subiria el capitulo, estoy aqui escribiendolo XD!!!!

No prometo que sea tan divertido como el anterior, pero me esforzare.

No me pertenecen ni Neon Genesis Evangelion ni ninguno de los personajes. Ni los BMW ni ninguna otra cosa famosa que se mencione o lo que sea...-.-

**Aclaraciones:**

- Dialogos

"_Pensamientos"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Licencia para conducir**

**Capitulo 2**

**Consecuencias.**

Ese dia John Jackson penso que seria como cualquier otro dia en el que se dirigia a su trabajo, se habia levantado temprano sintiendo que ese dia seria maravilloso, tenia el presentimiento de que al fin lograria cerrar un trato con una muy famosa empresa productora de peliculas y que ademas tendriael tiempo suficiente de poder salir con sus hijos a ver ua pelicula y a una romantica cena co su esposa.

Asi que John Jackson salio de su casa y fue directo a su nuevo BMW y emprendio la marcha decidido a irse por la nueva calle que acaban de hacer, estaba seguro de que estaria sola asi que podria irse y llegar justo a tiempo para el trabajo.

Se encontraba manejando muy tranquilo escuchando una tranquila cancion de KC and the sunshine band cuando de repente solo vio que de un convertible rojo, que se dirigia a una increible velocidad, salto una especie de bulto azul celeste y se dirigia rodando hacia donde el estaba. En un intento de maniobra evasiva para no arrollar a la cosa azul que seguia rodando sin detenerse logro hacer que su auto saliera girando del camino, pero a cambio perdio el control y no se volvio a saber de el...

Rei Ayanami habia dejado de rodar y se encontraba caminando de nuevo hacia delante esperando encontrar al convertible rojo o al menos resto de el. En el camino le llamo la atenion que a lo lejos se veia una gran nube de humo y parecia que acabara de ocurrir una terrible explosion, pero no le importo y siguio su camino. Al cabo de un rato llego al auto rojo y para su sorpresa el convertible estaba intacto (es un milagro como ese auto se salva, los angeles lo protegen...). Lo que si le sorprendio fue encontrar a Shinji medio muerto a un lado del auto en un charco lleno de sangre y a Asuka indecisa entre llamar a una ambulancia y largarse en su auto al aeropuerto y salir del pais, o aceptar que esto significaba que su Doctor Buddy nunca la dejaria salir de su terapia de manejo de enojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

En el hospital mientras Shinji se encontraba en terapia intensiva y Rei en emergencias, Asuka fue cuestionada por sus oficiales de libertad condicional.

-Lo juro todo fue un accidente, es que se atraveso una enorme vaca/toro y...y no se porque al auto no le paso nada....Pero Shinji y Rei..como explicar....sabe que se ve muy bien en ese trajo oficial Muertesegura...- Asuka no tenia idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero sabia que nadie le creeria una palabra, ademas de que cuando hablaran con los dos idiotas (o solo con Rei, segun si Shinji algun dia despertaba) no sabia que dirian, pero probablemente seria completamente diferente a lo que sea que ella dijo.

-Señorita ¿realmente espera que creamos eso?- dijo Muertesegura

-Si, acaso nos crees idiotas- respondio Masacreennochebuena

-Por supuesto que no

-Solo necesirtamos la declaracion de uno de las dos victimas y despidete niña

- o.O!!

-Adios –Ambos oficiales dieron la vuelta al corredor y despues solo se oyo el ruido de una AK-47 disparandose y gritos de deseperacion mientras se veia como la sangre se escurria por todo el piso del hospital.

-Morire...=(

Los oficiales se dirigieron a emergencias donde Rei leia tranquilamente una revista, y parecia no importarle que el 60% de su cuerpo hubiera sido vendando.

- Señorita Ayanami, tenemos que hablar con usted sobre...

- Todo fue un accidente, se atraveso una enorme vaca/toro y al auto no le paso nada, pero a Shinji y a mi...mmm... como explicar.... no se que paso, pero esa es mi historia y me apego a ella...por cierto se ve muy bien en ese traje señor...

-Muertesegura....y gracias- el oficial se sonrojo un poco, o puede que fuera sangre...O.o

-No entiendo como...

-Deben de hablar con Ikari, el les dira lo mismo que yo

-Dios, no nos dijiste nada aun no nos dicen como paso el "accidente"

-Adios- Rei siguio leyendo tranquilamente, durante ningun momento se altero, tal vez por que estaba ocupada viendo que auto se compraria- No se si un BMW amarillo...-Los oficiales ya no pudieron obtener mas informacion, pero fueron a intentar sacar algo de Shinji, que milagrosamente desperto del coma en que se encontraba

- Hola, los doctores me dicen que si vuelvo a ntrar y salir de un coma otra vez ya tendre una habitacion permanente aqui.

-Que bueno- dijo Masacreennochebuena

-No, al contrario es terrible que piensen que me volvera a pasar- contesto Shinji

-Como sea, venimos a que nos cuentes que paso hoy- Muertesegura se estaba desesperando

-Di la verdad chico, ella lo provoco todo ¿verdad?

-No, para nada. Miren lo que paso fue...Todo fue un accidente...se atraveso una enorme...emm...vaca/toro....y al auto...no le paso nada, pero a Ayanami y a mi...emm...como explicar...no se que paso...todo fue tan rapido...y luego el beso...ahh no...eso fue antes...Dios....por cierto oficial Muertesegura se ve muy bien en ese traje

- O.O

-O.O!

-¿Por que dije eso? O.o – Shinji se quedo muy avergonzado, mientras los ofciales salian en silencio de la habitacion

"_De verdad me veo muy bien en este traje"_ penso Muertesegura mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se sonrojo mientras soñaba despierto...

Su compañero por otro lado solo lo miraba de reojo _"¡Como ha cambiado desde aquella noche!"_ Ambos siguieron caminaod en silencio hasta su patrulla.

Shinji salio esa noche del hospital junto con Rei y Asuka. Esta vez todos decidieron evitar pasar por esa calle. Asuka llevo a Rei a su casa. Antes de salir del auto Rei se volteo muy seria (o tal vez con su expresion de siempre...no hay manera de saberlo) y le dijo a Asuka

-Promete que mañana habra otra leccio Asuka

Asuka se quedo muy sorprendida y uan mas cuanod Rei la tomo de las manos, acerco su rostro al de ella y dijo sombriamente (o tal vez del modo en el que siemrpe hablar) –PROMETELO

-O.O...est-esta bien...tranquila Ayanami

-¿Misma hora mañana?- Rei lo djijo mientras se alejaba de Asuka y la soltaba

-Ssi...creo...

-Cuidate, adios- pro un momento Asuka penso que la vio sonreir, pero al instante lo olvido y volvio a poner en marchar al auto. A Shinji ni lo noto, pero el vio con mucho interes esa escena

Asuka condujo en silencio al edificio de departamentos en el que ambos vivian. Llegaron y cada quien se fue a su propia casa.

En casa de Asuka no habia nadie asi que solo fue a su cuart a dormir.

Shinji hizo lo mismo en su casa, pero el no logro dormir...fue un dia muy extraño para el y no dejaba de pensar. _"Asuka..Rei...Dios...Rei me ignoro todo el tiempo...maneja mucho mejor que yo...casi nos mato...no se como lo logramos...pero no todo fue mi culpa...bueno..para Asuka si fue todo mi culpa...tal vez...si lo fue....pero ella me beso...¿o yo la bese?...¿eso de verdad paso?...que raro...Muertesegura si se veia muy bien el dia de hoy..."_

-¡Ahhhh! Nooooo...claro que no...-Shinji estaba muy asustado por lo ultimo que penso, para su suerte mientras intentaba pararse de la cama, se tropezo y se golpeo la cabeza con la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama, lo cual lo dejo inconciente y ya no pudo soñar con nada mas.

Rei, se encontraba mirando la television, se encontraba la que se habia convertido en su pelicula favorita Rapido y Furioso, y lo mejor era que depsues de que se acabara, transmitirian su segunda parte.

De pronto recordor haber visto pasar a un BMW..._"¿Que le habra pasado?"_

Asuka se levanto por una llamada a su celular

-PROMETELO

-Ahh...¿Ayanami eres tu?-Asuka se asusto al escuchar el grito al otro lado de la linea

-Si

-Esta bien

-...-

-...- _"habla Ayanami"_

-...-

-...- _"Grrrr...Contesta Ayanami"_

-...-

-¿No te saldra algo cara esta llamada?- Asuka finalmente rompio el silencio que la estaba desesperando

-Ahh si...Adios...y...gracias Asuka =)!- Rei colgo y siguio haciendo, lo que sea que estaba haciendo...ahh si...viendo Rapido y Furioso

-Que demonios...-Cais al instante de haber colgado sono su celular, Asuka vio de quien era la llamada y el terror la invadio

-¡Noooooo!...¿por que a mi?

Era Buddy

-Bu-bueno...

-Hola Asuka, ¿Como estas?

-Bien...

-¿Segura?

-Sii..

-Muertesegura me llamo y me dijo lo de hoy...¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

-No- Asuka contesto segura y firme

-De todas formas tendras que tomar extra clases de lecciones de manejo contra la ira...Jamas saldras

-¡¿Queee?!

-Ahh no nada, a ti no te lo decia...estaba viendo Saw y le decia a la television que...

-¿Hablaba con una pelicula?

-¿Ehh?...Adios-Buddy colgo y siguio mirando su pelicula...

Asuka decidio irse a dormir...por un momento penso en ir a ver a Shinji, pero al final decidio que no valia la pena..._"Nah, debio ser un sueño...eso no pudo pasar...jeje...mmm...emmm...-.-"_

En medio de la noche, en la calle mas sola, un hombre estaba caminando, herido y cansado...y solo pensaba en una cosa...Venganza contra la cosa azul

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...Eso fue el segundo capitulo...no me quedo tan bien ...falto mas Shinji y Asuka XD! Pero bueno...ojala se hayan reido un poco...

Aun no se que mas pondre para el terder capitulo...si quieren dar ideas son bienvenidas XD! Muchas gracias a todo los que me dejaron Review!! Sigan dejandolos XD!!

Espero que les gustara...y pues...nos vemos XD!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno, Aqui estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo de esta historia XD!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review (XD me dan una razón para seguir ^^) y en este si pondré mas SXA u^^.

También en este incluiré mas personajes, para saber quienes son tendrán que leer XD!!!

Espero que les guste y disfruten de el primer capitulo que escribo en el 2009 XD!

No me pertenecen ni Neon Genesis Evangelion ni ninguno de los personajes. Y tampoco me pertenecen las películas del Transportador, Herbie, o cualquier otra que mencione XD!

**Aclaraciones:**

- Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Licencia para conducir**

**Capitulo 3**

**Conduciendo**** Conociendo al Dr. Buddy.**

Ya eran la 1 de la mañana y en un auto azul a gran velocidad se encontraba Misato Katsuragi, con una cerveza en una mano y su celular en otra (¡¡¡¡¡Esperen y el volante!!!!!). Gracias a la magia de esta historia ella aun podía conducir a pesar de no usar las manos y estar alcanzando peligrosamente el nivel de envenenamiento por alcohol.

Si se lo preguntaban al otra lado de la línea no se encontraba su amiga Ritsuko, ni su lo que sea Kaji, era su licorería favorita, que de hecho no abre las 24 horas, pero como ella conocía al encargado le daban un trato especial, y en ese trato estaba el servicio a domicilio.

-Ya te dije donde ssstoy, voy en esa calle, la bonita, que no hay trafico

-Misato, seria mas fácil entregarte tu pedido si te detuvieras, o si disminuyeras la velocidad- El encargado ya iba en moto con los 20 sixpacks de la cerveza de Misato, pero no era capaz de alcanzar el auto y no pensaba aumentar la velocidad por nada del mundo (el quería vivir)

-Aumenta la velocidad hombre ten una vida hip- Misato continuo aumentando la velocidad, aun tenia dos cervezas en el asiento de un lado, así que no disminuiría hasta que se le terminaran, justo en ese momento, una cosa amorfa y vengativa estaba caminando por ese lado de la calle, absorta en sus pensamientos de muerte y destrucción. Misato estaba muy ocupada tomando en ese momento para darse cuenta y…

-Ayy, parece que le peguee a algo. ¡¡Ayy no!!- grito con terror- Derrame mi cerveza, ¡¡¡porque Dios mio, porque!!!!- siguió manejando a la misma velocidad mientras lloraba por su cerveza, de la cosa amorfa aun no tenemos noticias, pero sospechamos que su muerte es lo mas probable.

Unos kilómetros mas adelante, choco con una patrulla estacionada después de haberse pasado varios altos, atropellar dos perros, manejar por la banqueta por dos calles seguidas y hacer que un taxista terminara en un coma diabético (no se como lo hizo). Cuando el policía bajo de lo que quedaba de su patrulla lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa mujer lamiendo un charco de cerveza del piso de su auto, luego noto las mas de 100 latas de cerveza vacias (Misato de hecho terminaba una cerveza y luego la tiraba a la calle, así es como se deshizo de la mayoría de las latas, así que la cantidad real de latas que bebio es desconocida)

Misato pasó un tiempo en la carcel, porque cuando la dejaron hacer una llamada, llamo al encargado de la licoreria. Ritsuko y los demás notaron su ausencia después de 3 meses, cuando decidieron que había batido su propio record, así se enteraron de su juicio y de cómo termino sentencia a ir con Dr. Buddy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quienes había visto el departamento de Rei Ayanami cuando estaba en su etapa de crisis existencial sabían que era un lugar inhabitable hasta para ratas y cucarachas, juraban haber visto un agujero del infierno en ese lugar, otros decían que por haber permanecido ahí por mas 5 minutos, había sido victimas de una misteriosa radiación que les trajo problemas a su salud años mas tarde. La verdadera pregunta era que tanta gente había entrado a ese lugar y porque, pero eso no es importante en esta historia.

El departamento de Rei a sus 17 años, era mas o menos igual, lo diferente era la cantidad de revistas de autos, imágenes de autos, peliculas en las que lo principal eran los autos, autos de juguete y los videojuegos de GrandTheftAuto (donde en palabras de la propia Rei, l que mas le gustaba era sacar a las personas de sus autos y matarlas, para que luego la persiguieran las autoridades)

Ese día Rei estaba muy emocionada por su segunda leccion de manejo, que le daria Asuka, hizo lo que normalmente ella hace en las mañanas, y como a un faltaba un rato para ir con Asuka, fue a rentar unas peliculas como el Transportador, Herbie a toda marcha, Cars, entre otras. De pronto sintió que algo estaba mal, saco su celular y busco el numero de Asuka

-Lo prometiste Asuka

- O.o ¿Ayanami?- Asuka se sintió algo asustada al principio cuando escucho la voz de ultratumba de Rei, después se calmo un poco y le dijo- Ayanami, tranquilizate, todo va a estar bien

-No, nada va a estar bien- Aunque se puede jurar que lo decía en su mismo tono aburrido, se sentía que lo decía con enojo y frustración al mismo tiempo.

-Es que hoy debo de ver al , y eso interfiere con el horariod e nuestras clases

-Danos las clases hasta la hora de que vayas a ver a Dr. Buddy, luego vamos todos con el, esperamos a que terminen, y luego continuamos nosotros ^^

-¡Acaso piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer!

-Exacto, entonces nos vemos ^^ cuidate mucho Asuka…En verdad cuidate si hoy no cumples tu palabra

Asuka Langley Soryu se pregunto si realmente era buena idea desilusionar a Rei. Después de la llamada, fue a bañarse y se cambio de ropa una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, con el dibujo de un chaleco sobre ella pintado y unas botas negras altas. Así fue al departamento de su amado odiado vecino Shinji Ikari. Los padres de ambos ya se habían ido al trabajo, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió ir a visitarlo.

Shinji se levanto sintiéndose un poco mal, su cabeza lo estaba matando, así que tomo unas pastillas para el dolor y luego se bebió una taza de café para despertarse. Normalmente lo que suele ocurrir es que se te quita el dolor de cabeza y el café te quita el sueño, eso hubiera pasado si lo que el hubiera tomado hubiera sido lo que el creia.

"_El café sabe un poco raro" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En NERV

Yui Ikari se encontraba haciendo su trabajo diario._ "¿Me pregunto si Gendo se habrá desecho de esas pastillas__?__. Quien diría que mientras investigábamos como hacer que nuestros pilotos se sintieran mas activos, fuertes y valientes terminaríamos por encontrar una nueva súper droga estimulante Jeje… Espero que también haya guardado la cafetera, no se que fue lo que nos dio la Comandante Katsuragi, pero definitivamente no era café lo que estaba tomando, ¿me pregunto si ya se habrá decidido el jurado?... ¿Que estará haciendo Shinji ahora mismo?"_

El monologo interno de Yui fue interrumpido con la típica explosión del día, estaba vez fue en una sala donde se encontraba varios empleados sin nombre que salían envueltos en llamas corriendo y pidiendo ayuda, muchos no corrían porque no tenían piernas ^^. Yui llego y se queod contemplando a estas personas

-Demonios, olvide el extintor

-Creo que necesitaremos más que un solo extintor –dijo la Doctora Akagi que salio de la nada y estaba a un lado de Yui

-¿Has visto a la Comandante Katsuragi?

-Mmm…Creo que tiene que pasar un tiempo en prisión por todo eso de crímenes en contra de la humanidad, pero no estoy muy segura - dicho esto ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta y continuaron conversando mientras varios empleados sin nombre morían. Yui pensaba en el almuerzo con Gendo, Ritsuko pensaba en llevarle cigarrillos a Misato para que los intercambiara por protección _"Espero que las otras convictas ya la hayan dejado en paz"_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka llego en muy mal momento, se encontró con un Shinji drogado y ebrio… y que no se sentía como el mismo.

- Hola hermosa pelirroja- Shinji se acababa de levantar, tenia las pupilas dilatadas y su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho, además de que había apagado su "instinto de supervivencia". Asuka estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos todo el tiempo, pero el que Shinji lo hicera la tomo desprevenida

- ¿Y a ti que demonios te ocurre idiota?- Shinji no le contesto solo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella tambaleándose. Asuka se alejaba también conforme Shinji se acercaba hasta que su espalda se topo con una puerta cerrada. Su cara estaba muy roja y le resulto obvio que quien estaba frente a ella no era un Shinji cuerdo.

Ahora el ya estaba frente a ella, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente mientras puso sus brazos en los hombros de Asuka, la distancia era de centímetros. Ahora ella sentía su respiración, cerro los ojos y…

- ¡Wow! Mira como brilla- dijo Shinji mientras observa los aretes con diamantes de Asuka

Eso hizo que Asuka reaccionara

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA GRANDISIMO PERVERTIDO!- y luego le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago, que le quito el aliento a un drogado Shinji Ikari y lo dejo en el piso

Pero extrañamente se recupero pronto (Es una súper-droga recuérdenlo). Ahora se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se abalanzo sobre Asuka, la chica corrió y Shini se estrello contra una mesita detrás de ella que no estaba allí antes y la rompió. A pesar de ese golpe, el chico se levanto.

-Increíble-dijo Asuka en susurro, luego recordó que era a ella a quien perseguían. Shinji permaneció por un momento sin moverse y luego dio un grito muy fuerte y de nuevo comenzó a correr velozmente. Asuka salio del departamento y continuo corriendo hasta el elevador, desesperada presionaba el botón pero la puerta no se abría, Y Shinii estaba muy cerca de ella, entonces noto que había una mesita a su lado (Esa mesita no estaba ahí antes) y se la lanzo sin dudarlo al pobre de Ikari, la mesa lo golpeo en la cara pero no lo detuvo

-Mierda-dijo Asuka y decidió irse por las escaleras. _"Que demonios esta pasando, por mas que lo golpeo no lo detengo, además corre muy rápido… ¿Que mas ira a pasar;_ _me enterare que Misato debe permanecer sobria por un año y que debe ir a terapia, que unos extraños seres gigantes y de formas raras atacaran a la humanidad y que robots gigantes piloteados deben de combatirlos, o que habrá paz en medio oriente?" _ Mientras ella corría por las escaleras con Shinji detrás de ella, la gente se amontonaba en la calles por el espectáculo de una parvada de cerdos voladores. Rei estaba dentro de una tienda de revistas cuando el suceso ocurría

-Mi sensei esta en peligro- y salio sin pagar las 10 revistas que llevaba (adivinen de que son)

-Oiga señorita usted no pago eso- dijo el encargado mientras vio que Rei se alejo del lugar corriendo- Demonios, lo volvió a hacer.

Shinji corría detrás de la chica pelirroja cuando de repente tuvo una alucinación. En ella vio al Oficial Muertesegura vistiendo ese traje que todos creían que lo hacia ver muy atractivo.

-_Shinjiii_

-¿Ehh?

-_Shinjiii_

_-¿_Que hace aquí oficial Muertesegura?

-_Shinjiii he venido ha detenerteeee. Cometerás un grave error_

_-_¿Qué error?- Shinji estaba algo asustado para este momento (No es lo mas normal que se aparezca de la nada un oficial, que para colmo para hablar como los fantasmas de la navidad)

-_Shinjiii ten cuidado_

-Aun no entiendo

-_Shinjiii TEN CUIDADO_

_-_Oficial, yo no comprendo

-_SHINJIII CON UN DEMONIO, FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS_

-Ahh, ahora entiendo

En ese momento Shinji recordó que hace unos minutos el estaba persiguiendo a Asuka por las escaleras, por desgracia fue demasiado tarde y termino por tropezar.

-_Que idiota-_ Y con eso el oficial Muertesegura desapareció y dejo a Shinji rodando por las escaleras.

Asuka finalmente había llegado a la planta baja del edificio de departamentos, ella creía haber escapado finalmente, pero como toda chica que se encuentra en una situación típica de una película de terror se le ocurrió detenerse por un momento para mirar hacia atrás y ver a su perseguidor. Gran error, porque no solo se volteo a ver, se acerco mas a las escaleras, en las que cada vez se escuchaba mas cercano un ruido muy inusual. Así fue como vio que una figura amorfa se acercaba a una gran velocidad y terminaba sobre ella, empujándola y dejándola tirada en el piso…

Asuka debió quedar inconciente por un corto periodo de tiempo. Shinji estaba muy despierto, y por la caída había perdido los efectos de la droga, aunque el no lo noto porque su corazón aun latía demasiado rápido. En ese momento volvió a acercarse a la cara de Asuka lentamente, estaba vez el no quería ver sus brillantes aretes (ohhh Shiny *.*!). La distancia se redujo lo suficiente como para tocar sus labios, lastima que fue solo un segundo, por que después fue golpeado por la llanta de un automóvil (Michelin), que loo quito de encima.

-¿Sensei se encuentra bien?-Aunque nadie lo podía notar, Rei estaba preocupada por Asuka, al mismo tiempo un poco celosa por lo que alcanzo a ver. Asuka se levanto, aunque al inicio no entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que vio a Shinji inconciente debajo de una llanta enorme.

-¿Ayanami, tenemos una soga o mucha cinta adhesiva?

-Por supuesto sensei, yo siempre cargo con soga y mucha cinta adhesiva en mi bolsa, también traigo un costal de cal, y 10 litros de liquido combustible.- Rei le mostraba una enorme bolsa que colgaba de su hombro mientras sacaba lo que parecía 85 metros de soga.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a atar al chico. Decidieron dejar la llanta, así que Shinji termino atado fuertemente a una llanta que oprimía sus pulmones. Después lo cargaron hasta el asiento trasero del auto rojo de Asuka y ellas iniciaron su clase.

-Ayanami, vas a manejar hasta el consultorio del Dr. Buddy

-Como usted diga ama

-¿O.o? ¿Cuál es tu problema Aynami?

-Muchas cosas- Al decir esto Rei volteo a ver fríamente a Asuka y la pelirroja sintió como le daban escalofríos. No hay nada que Rei quiera mas que un auto, pero cuando encontró a Ikari de esa manera sobre Asuka no pudo evitar sentirse celosa (no se preocupen, se siente celosa de Asuka por ser la besada y no de Shinji por ser el besador… O.o)

Rei manejo siguiendo las indicaciones de Asuka hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el infame doctor Buddy. Ya era tarde y Asuka sabía perfectamente que al doctor Buddy le gustaba la puntualidad. Rei decidió sacar la llanta del auto, porque según ella era algo muy preciado y no quería que le pasara algo malo (Si Rei estaba muy encariñada con esa llanta)

-Fue la primera que le quite a un auto. Por eso siempre la llevo a todas partes conmigo, desde que la tengo me ha traído muy buena suerte cuando salgo en la madruga a quitar partes de autos que encuentro.

-Claro, yo también hago lo mismo con el radiador de un GMC que me encontré- Asuka dijo esto sarcásticamente, pero Rei no entiende el sarcasmo así que de verdad cree que Asuka trae un radiador con ella todo el tiempo. Las dos chicas tomaron el elevador mientras varias personas veían a la chica de azul celeste sorprendidos e intrigados al verla cargar a una llanta atada de un chico como si fuera solo una pequeña almohada.

Así llegaron tranquilamente a la oficina del Dr. Buddy, donde había todo tipo de personas con problemas relacionados a su manejo de la ira. Hablamos de personas realmente enfermas, ya que esta era la "Clase intensiva de manejo de control de la ira para personas realmente enfermas impartida por el espectacular, atractivo y maravilloso Dr. Buddy" En medio de todas las personas psicópatas, asesinas en serie, fanáticos deportivos, prostitutas y amas de casa con mal temperamento se encontraba el Dr. Buddy. El era un hombre en sus cuarenta, de cabello castaño y una gruesa barba, era alto y usaba lentes, vestía muy formal y si se lo podía calificar como un hombre atractivo.

-Llega tarde señorita Langley y veo que además trae una acompañante

-Lo lamento Dr. Buddy

-Tonterías, no se preocupe, hoy también estamos esperando a una nueva compañera así que por favor tome asiente aquí en el circulo y en cuento a usted señorita-El Dr. Buddy ahora estaba mirando a Rei – Tome una silla y siéntese junto con su amiga y si quiere deje a esa llanta ahí detrás- Rei tomo la silla y después aventó violentamente al chico-llanta, este golpe despertó a Shinji, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una llanta y que no tenia en donde se encontraba, además estaba sangrando, pero nadie lo noto porque en ese momento entro la policía a la habitación.

-Disculpe Dr. Buddy-dijo el policía que estaba hasta enfrente, todo estaba muy bien armados- Traemos a su nueva paciente, tenga cuidado con ella- con algo de miedo en su voz, los oficiales comenzaron a hacerse a un lado y dejaron ver que en medio de todos ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos café, ella estaba encadenada y usando un traje naranja que iba desde su cuello hasta sus piernas

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Asuka tan pronto como vio a la mujer. La voz de Asuka hizo que la mujer prestara atención y pronto la vio a ella, asi como a Rei y aun Shinji sangrante atado a una llanta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarlos aquí chicos, como han crecido… ¿Shinji por que demonios estas atado a una llanta?

-¡Misato!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo…Bueno Shinji intento decirlo, pero su cara estaba un poco hinchada y sangraba mucho asi que no se entendió mucho lo que dijo, Rei lo dijo en su voz monótona de siempre, así que la voz que resalto mas fue la de Asuka

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Asuka cuando vio que la encadenada Misato tomo asiento a un lado de ella

-La señorita Katsuragi se encuentra qui por que fue sentenciada a tomar clases de control de la ira por sus crímenes contra la humanidad.

-¿Tu también?- dijo Rei

-Bueno… Si, pero es una tontería que tome clases de control de la ira, solo manejaba un poco ebria, de Asuka lo puedo entender, todos se enteraron de su problemita y estaban de acuerdo, pero yo no tengo problemas con mi ira.- Asuka se molesto un poco con esto ultimo de Misato

-No, señorita Katsuragi, déjeme decirle que todos los problemas de las personas siempre están relacionados con la ira

-Claro lo dice la persona que vive de eso ¬¬-Misato y Asuka lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mientras Shinji intentaba detenr la hemorragia y Rei… Bueno etsba perdida en sus pensamiento _"lalalalalalalalalalalalala…Auto, automovil, A-U-T-O, A-U-T-O-M-O-V-I-L… lalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…la" _ eso es mas o menos lo que piensa últimamente, al rato veremos si ha cambiado un poco.

-Bueno, yo ya estaba enterado que por hoy la señorita Katsuragi llegaría un poco tarde por ser transportada desde la prisión, pero ahora hablaremos de la dinámica de castigo de la señorita Langley por llegar tarde

-Uhh una dinámico de castigo, que interesante- dijo Misato

-Ya saben como funciona esto, uno de los pacientes debe de imponer el castigo a quien llegue tarde .Hoy le toca decidir al señor Xyz- Aunque parezca inventado, esa era en realidad el apellido de Masiosare. Su nombre completo era Masiosare Unextrañoenemigo Xyz. A Mux, como le decían de cariño, no le gustaba que la gente se burlara de su nombre, por eso era que tenia problemas de ira, siempre golpeaba y destruía todo a su paso si escuchaba que alguien le decía algo.

-Quiero que la sexy pelirroja bese a alguien- Ah si, se me olvido mencionar, también era un hombre…algo pervertido.

-¡¿QUE?!-Asuka se levanto de su asiento, ahora ella estaba enojada.

"_Ohhh…."_ Pensó Shinji, mientras rápidamente limpiaba la sangre de su cara y brincaba hacia enfrente buscando de alguna manera ser notado y escogido (Como limpio la sangre si sus manas están atadas es un misterio)

-¿Estas seguro Mux que eso es un buen castigo?- dijo el Dr. Buddy

-Tiene razón Doc…mmm…Langley besa a las dos chicas de cabello azul, en la boca, y luego besa al tipo llanta

-¡¿QUE?!- Ahora quienes gritaron fueron Misato y Asuka… Rei aun seguia en sus pensamientos, pero de alguna manera ella sentía que era de ahora de regresar a la relidad por que algo malo estaba pasando. Mientras Shinji estaba rojo, en parte por que vería un espectáculo gratis, en otra por que lo tenia que besar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, me quedo mas largo. En cuanto al final, no se preocupen, no va a pasar nada raro =), pero como ya quería descansar de este capitulo hasta ahí lo deje.

Espero que les gustara, y que se rieran un poco. No se si les gusto el final de este cap, así que háganmelo saber si no les agrado mucho. Pero aun así yo les asegura que en el próximo no va a pasar nada raro. XD! Solo quiero divertirme un poco molestando a Asuka y a Shinji y a todos los otros personajes.

Si no les gusto para nada el final, luego lo cambio, y si, si les agrado, pues así lo dejo.

Pero bueno, yo solo quiero esa situación simplemente alargarla lo más posible para divertirme con los personajes, pero no va pasar de ahí.

Bueno díganme que les parece este capitulo, XD den ideas de lo que quieran que pase y que tengan una gran año xD!!

La escuela comienza para mi la próxima semana, asi que puede que me tarde en seguir actualizando esta historia, por eso dejen reviews pronto :) para ver si puedo traer rápido un cuarto capitulo.

Bye XD y gracias a todos los que me han ayudado, gracias a quien me dijo que como seria cuando el Dr. Buddy conociera a Misato, Shinji y al resto, en este momento no tengo tu nombre, no tengo Internet en casa y cuando he ido al ciber se me ha olvido anotarlo para agradecerte (lo siento u.u), pero aquí tienes el primer encuentro XD!


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya estoy de nuevo con mi primer cuarto capitulo!!!! ¡¡¡¡WOW!!!! XD no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir con tanta tarea y escuela u___U, ya es mi ultimo semestre de la preparatoria y como comprenderán es mucho trabajo con todo lo de las universidades, pero en fin yo no estoy aquí para aburrirlos con detalles sobre porque me tarde tanto, estoy aquí para sacarles unas cuantas risas (no prometo mucho con tanto estrés tal perdí ¡mi sentido del humor O.o!...)

Probablemente de aquí en adelante los capítulos estarán un poco más cortos para poder mantenerme escribiendo a cierto ritmo. También intentare seguir metiendo al resto de los personajes de evangelion, y a uno que otro colado cuyo nombre parece que me lo invente por no saber que otro poner XD! Además seguiré con más situaciones SXA!

No me pertenecen ni Neon Genesis Evangelion ni ninguno de los personajes. Y si menciona alguna otra cosa aparte de esta pequeña idea mía no me pertenece =)

**Aclaraciones:**

- Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Licencia para conducir**

**Capitulo 4**

**El querido quinteto de los demonios iracundos.**

Después del grito, siguió el silencio incomodo…

…y aun sigue…

Rei ya estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, pero no lograba descifrar lo que ocurría…_ "… ¿Automóvil?_". La joven de 17 años de cabello celeste usaba una blusa de tirantes de color coral que tenia el dibujo de un hombre en silla de ruedas cayendo por las escaleras y un short largo a cuadros.

Por su parte Misato Katsuragi analizaba los pros y contras. Finalmente se decidió _"Tengo que ser libre, soy una persona sana que no se deja manipular, yo no soy como esas personas que solo piensan en una sola cosa… ¡debo de consumir mas cerveza!..."_ con la imagen de esto en mente y pidiendo a todos los cielos que la ayudara, se levanto se su asiento y camino justo enfrente de una Asuka en shock, tomo su cara entre sus manos y…si, así es, la beso. Fue bastante rápido, pero aun así duro lo suficiente como para que Asuka despertara y…casi tan rápido como Misato la tomo, la dejo para ir… ¿con Rei? Rei ya estaba de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos así que cuando Misato llego a besarla, Rei también dejo de pensar para poner atención a lo que ocurria…

La escena lesbica fue presenciada por todos los hombres, cuyas caras estaba rojas, excepto la del Dr. Buddy, el no miro, en ese momento el estaba pensando "_Si tiro esa pared, podré tener mas espacio para… ¿Creo que me he perdido de algo maravilloso?... ¿Por que ya no se escucha automóvil?"_

-¡MISATO QUE DEMONIOS!- grito Asuka, su cara estaba completamente roja, casi del mismo color que su cabello.

-Hice lo que debía, tengo que salir de aquí pronto.- Misato lo dijo como si lo único que hubiera hecho, hubiera sido cambiarse de lugar.

-¡PERO NO ERAS TU QUIEN DEBIA HACERLO IDIOTA, ERA YO!

-Entonces tu lo querías hacer desde el principio pelirroja- Mux lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Hoy un ángel recibió sus alas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pepe ven aquí… ¡Que vengas cabrón!- dijo un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una hermosa piel de porcelana

-¿Qué paso Juancho?- contesto otro chico alto, de cabello color cobre y unos ojos de color turquesa.

-El jefecito quiere verte baboso, dice que te quiere dar un regalo o una pendejada así

-Ok, ahora vengo pendejos- Pepe se volteo a otros chicos con los que estaba jugando soccer.

-Órale guey, pero te apuras baboso, que no te esperaremos aquí todo el día- le contestaron los otros chicos, igual de atractivos, bronceados y con cabello oscuro y ojos de color miel.

-Pinches pendejos- murmuro Pepe, que continuo su camino a una gran puerta enfrente que era custodiada por dos hombres de 30-35 años, el primero de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como la esmeralda; el segundo pelirrojo y de ojos café claro.- Oigan que tengo que ver al jefecito.

-Pues éntrale cabrón- le contesto el pelirrojo.

Pepe estuvo ahí durante algunos minutos y después se escuchó un grito de alegría.

-¡A LA CHINGADA! ¡YA ME LOS JODI A TODOS PENDEJOS! ¡EL JEFAZO ME DIO MIS ALAS! ¡VAYANSE TODOS A LA CHINGADA QUE YO ME LARGO!

El lugar donde se encontraban:

"La Academia Celestial para Ángeles Tradicionales".

Curiosamente se encuentra entre:

"La academia de buenos modales de la señora Pérez" y "La escuela Lilith para Ángeles Gigantes que planean la destrucción de la Tierra o el famoso Tercer Impacto". Ambas escuelas están cerradas por el momento, abrirán alredor de marzo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la Tierra.

Un homicidio… No, solo un herido de gravedad.

Asuka le lanzo a Mux al chico/llanta Shinji.

-¡QUE CLASE DE DOCTOR PERMITE QUE ESTAS COSAS SUCEDAN!

-Tranquilízate Asuka, no me hagas sacar los sedantes de nuevo.- El doctor Buddy acababa de recibir todo un nuevo cargamento de ricos y nutritivos sedantes- Mux solo bromeaba. Misato cuando se hacen ese tipo de peticiones quedan al instante denegadas.- El doctor ahora miraba a la mujer del traje naranja fosforescente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no dijo algo antes?- En su voz, se notaba un pequeño tono de enojo

-Quería ver hasta adonde llegaban.

- … -

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Rei se despertó aproximadamente al mismo tiempo cuando Shinji fue arrojado a Mux.

Misato y Asuka le dirigieron una mirada de furia y rencor, que Rei sintió algo parecido a… ¿el miedo?... "_Automóvil"… _tal vez no…

-Bueno creo que es hora de que todos se presenten a su nueva compañera- El doctor Buddy parecía no tener algún problema con el hecho de que uno de sus pacientes estaba desangrándose en medio de su oficina – ¿Por que no empiezas tu Kimiko?

Una chica rubia, delgada y ojos café oscuro se levante de su asiento, todo el tiempo estuvo a la izquierda del Dr. Buddy, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla deslavados y usaba una blusa de manga larga roja que decía "BFAS 4EVER" y tenia la imagen de dos chicas, una clavándole un cuchillo a la otra.

-Hola, me llamo Kimiko Miyamura, tengo 22, soy sagitario, me gusta dar largos paseos por la playa, salir de noche con amigas a bailar, beber coñac y… Cuando un chico termina conmigo me gusta castrarlos y luego los convierto en finas piezas de joyería, ahora mismo traigo uno en mi bolso, al terminar si quieres te lo muestro porque el Dr. Buddy no me deja sacarlo aquí.- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Shinji, a pesar de que se supone que se estaba presentando a Misato, Shinji estaba tirando en el piso, aun encima sobre Mux, ya que no era capaz de levantarse.

-Wow- dijo Misato, con un poco de miedo- no me lo tienes que… mostrar… ¡Dios!-Misato dijo lo último en susurro y solo Rei y Asuka la escucharon

En voz baja Asuka dijo: -Y espera, eso no es lo peor… Solo han comenzado.

El siguiente en hablar era un niño de unos 6 o7 años, de cabello oscuro que tenia en sus manos un PSP y los audífonos puestos. El Dr. Buddy saco un pequeño silbato de su chaqueta y soplo a través de el, inmediatamente el chico dejo de jugar y comenzó a mirar al Dr. Buddy (¿como escucho el silbato si tenia los audífonos puestos? Es un misterio). Des pues se lavanto y comenzo a mirar a Misato.

-…Hola…-

-¡Hola!- contesto Misato y le sonrío al pequeño niño- Soy Misato :) ¿Cómo te llams?

-Me llamo Wendy Yamato… Mucho gusto- le contesto con timidez Wendy.

-Que nombre tan interesante…XD!- Misato tuvo que reprimir reírse, temiendo que de alguna manera el niño resultara ser también un demonio.

-Weny-chan esta aquí por unos problemas que tuvo en el pasado con su hermano menor- intervino el Dr. Buddy – Veras, una noche hace 2 años, mientras sus padres estaban fuera, Wendy-chan fue a la habitación de su hermanito Kate de 4 años, lo saco de su cama y lo metió al horno mientras estaba dormido

-O.O ¿Qu-Qué pa-pasó después?

-No creo que sea bueno que lo escuches ahora-contesto Buddy con preocupación. Wendy volvió a jugar con su PSP, sonriendo, parecía estar recordando.

-¿Acaso todos los de aquí son fenómenos locos?- Asuka miro a Misato "_Debe haber olvidado que yo también estoy aquí"_. Misato volteo a ver a Asuka _"No, no lo hice". _Rei las miro a ambas _"Autooo wow móviiiiil"_

Finalmente una pequeña de 14 años, de rizos rubios y vestido color rosa pastel, se levanto de su asiento y se presento.

-Mi nombre es Megumi Tsukada, también estoy en la terapia para el control de la ira y el hombre que muere en medio de la oficina se llama Masiosare Unextrañoenemigo Xyz.- Megumi miro a Misato a los ojos, y Misto sintió que le robaban su alma.-También estoy aquí por unos problemas de mi paso con la bebida

-¿Tu también?- Misato olvido lo que había sentido hace algunos segundo y sintió que había encontrado a una gran amiga.

-¡Si XD! Fue muy injusto, estaba en mi moto con algunas cervecitas y de repente me volví la persona mas odiada del mundo… Solo porque no vi que me metí en la carrera de lisiados sin piernas ni brazos.

-Oh, se exactamente a que te refieres, pero yo estaba en mi auto y en la carrera de niño sin piernas… por suerte no me atraparon.

Durante el resto de la sesión, ocurrieron varios sucesos bizarros. Misato y Megumi se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos al terminar la terapia y antes de que vinieran a recogerlas (Por Megumi venia una especie de tutelar para menores). Iban a celebrar que a ninguna de las dos las mandaron alcohólicos anónimos.

-¿Cómo es que vas a ir a tomar con esa alcohólica? Es menor de edad- pregunto Shinji "cara de llanta" Ikari

-Tengo mucha experiencia con adolescentes de 14 años con graves problemas psicológicos y traumas ocultos, así como con depresiones y crisis existenciales- Rei, Asuka y Shinji solo la miraron en silencio.

Después de eso "Cara de llanta" Ikari salio volando a través de la ventana. Minutos después subió de nuevo a la oficina, sucio y ensangrentado.

Rei comenzó a cantar "Automóvil" con la tonada de la canción "Sweet Child of Mine"

Asuka discutió con el Dr. Buddy una vez más de que no fue su culpa que "cara de llanta" saliera por la ventana, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le inyectaran unos cuantos sedantes mas.

Después de tres horas más de esto, al fin termino la terapia del día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Nerv.

Mientras en el cuartel de operaciones se reunían todos los empleados de Nerv con nombre a cantar en el nuevo Karaoke de Maya, Yui y Gendo estaban juntos en la oficina. Ritsuko comenzó a cantar la canción de Olivia Newton John "Hopelessly devoted to you". Después Fuyutsuki canto "Just Dance" de Lady Gaga. Y Pen Pen canto "So what" de Pink…. Pero eso es otra historia… (Si están en Japón ¿por que cantan solo en ingles?)

…También exploto otra sala llena de empleados sin nombre… Sigamos con nuestra historia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka dejo a Rei conducir hasta su departamento. Por desgracia cuando llegaron, descubrieron que el lugar estaba completamente inundado. Según lo que decían los vecinos, un ser amorfo llego y comenzó a inundar todo el lugar, pero como era tan amorfo nadie quiso detenerlo. En el fondo Rei lloraba, pero su cara permaneció tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Y si se preguntan donde esta Shinji… Esta dentro de la cajuela del auto.

-Ayanami, no te preocupes se que encontraras un lugar donde estar, hasta que tu departamento se… seque, supongo…- Asuka no estaba segura de querer seguir ahí con esa cosa amorfa tan cerca del lugar.

-Sensei, me puedo quedar en su casa – sonó mas a una orden que a una pregunta.

Después de un largo silencio, Asuka acepto. Sabia que le debía preguntar a sus padres antes, pero casi nunca estaba en casa, antes han pasado meses sin si quiera llegar a dormir (En ese tiempo Asuka jamás pensó que les hubiera pasado algo malo; simplemente si le daba hambre iba al departamento de Shinji, donde si estaban los padres de este; si necesita que alguien limpiara, ponía a Shinji a hacerlo; y si necesita que le lavaran la ropa…Si, Shinji lo hacia).

Cuando llegaron metió a Rei a un cuarto extra, y luego bajo al estacionamiento para sacar a Shinji de la cajuela. Finalmente, le quito la llanta que trajo encima durante casi todo el día.

-Gracias Asuka.

-Cállate y dame de comer…

"_No me debería tratar tan mal, pero me siento algo culpable por todo lo que paso antes"_

-Asuka…Sabes algo…-Shinji hablaba mientras le preparaba algo en la cocina- Nunca me besaste cuando Mux lo pidió…

Asuka se sonrojo

- ¿Que no escuchaste al Dr. Buddy, idiota? Esos castigos se anulan al instante.

-Mmm… que suerte para ti verdad…-Shinji se sentía muy desilusionado – Porque ambos sabemos que te hubiera dado miedo hacerlo- Cuando dijo lo ultimo se arrepintió mucho de hacerlo _"¿Que pretendo? ¿Morir?"_

-¿Miedo? ¡JAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír idiota

-Entonces hazlo- Shinji camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Asuka.

-Eso te conviene mas a ti que a mi – Ambos estaba levemente sonrojados, Asuka tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara de Shinji expresaba algo de emoción.

-Je, eso pensé, te da miedo – Shinji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse

-¡Claro que no!- Asuka lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a voltearse, después lo jalo hacia ella. Ahora estaba mas cerca y antes de que el pudiera hablar, se acerco a sus labios y lo beso. El beso fue muy corto, tal vez menos de un segundo, pero aun la distancia entre ellos era muy corta.

Shinji entonces tomo la cara de Asuka en sus manos, cerró los ojos y la beso por segunda vez, pero esta vez fue mas largo. Asuka también cerró los ojos, el corazón de ambos latía muy rápido, Asuka rodeo a Shinji con sus brazos. Y así permanecieron por varios minutos, simplemente, ya no pensaron en ninguna otra cosa, Shinji y Asuka continuaba besándose, por un momento creyeron estar en las nubes, nubes grises…nubes de humo gris.

Shinji después se separo tan rápido, que Asuka no pudo reaccionar.

-¡La cocina!- Shinji había dejado una olla con agua sobre la estufa, el agua se había evaporado y por eso todo estaba lleno de humo. Mientras Shinji se encargaba de eso, Asuka salio del departamento.

"_¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?"_

Luego, Shinji salio también.

-Casi quemo todo.- dijo con timidez

-Eso es porque eres un tonto- dijo Asuka enojada

-¿Estas bien?-Shinji estaba algo confundido por la manera en que Asuka le contesto.

-Si, estoy bien- su tono fue más sarcástico. Shinji se acerco a ella. Ella estaba de espaldas a el, por eso Asuka no lo vio, de haberlo hecho, lo hubiera detenido. Shinji se acerco y la abrazo, paso sus brazos justo por su cuello, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Asuka estaba muy sorprendida, pero lo dejo continuar, el ya era mucho mas alto que ella. Sin darse cuenta ella se recostó también sobre y puso sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Y así hubieran seguido si hubieran estado solos. Se escucho un ladrido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que tal este capitulo? Creo que me falto un poquito de inspiración, jeje… Pero creo que el final esta bien. La idea de los ángeles tal vez es muy tonta (y grosera), pero se me ocurrió en el momento.

Dudo que llegue un nuevo capitulo en los próximos días XD!, pero aun así dejen reviews, que me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia.

Si les parece que falta mas SXA, díganmelo, para mi es algo difícil, no soy muy, muy romántica y nada por el estilo, me gusta mas hacer reír (tampoco soy muy buena en eso), pero se vale dar consejos para inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a XxxFramboisexxX, se que me has querido contactar, pero no me has dado tu e-mail. En los mensajes que he recibido no aparece tu dirección :S.

Yo te he contestado, pero a través de esta pagina, así que checa la dirección con la que estas registrada aquí.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo XD!!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola XD! Espero que no me extrañaran mucho XD!! Creo que ya paso un larguísimo tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo… el tiempo se me va volando, con tanta tarea, luego mi crisis con escoger una carrera para la universidad (no sabia a que meterme, así que estuve muy deprimida), pero eso por fin acabo XD! Escogí medicina :S! No se muy bien que me gusta, pero se lo que no me gusta, y por el momento medicina no ha caído en la segunda clasificación jeje XD!...

Pero ya fue suficiente de mi =)!! Es hora de continuar esta historia =)! Últimamente he pensado incluso en sacar otra historia SXA, pero como estoy muy ocupada y no me quiero echar encima esa carga, he decidido esperar un poco mas.

Seguiré tratando de hacer capítulos cortos, además como no estoy muy inspirada esta noche, tal; vez el capitulo resulte tedioso y aburrido. En caso de que así sea, lo reescribiré para que quede mejor =).

Como siempre, ya saben, no me pertenecen ni Neon Genesis Evangelion ni ninguno de los personajes. Y si menciona alguna otra cosa aparte de esta pequeña idea mía no me pertenece =)

**Aclaraciones:**

- Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

Bienvenidos al quinto capitulo de esta asombrosa historia XD!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Licencia para conducir**

**Capitulo 5**

**Cuando se dicen cosas estúpidas que meten a otras personas en problemas.**

Un momento de tranquilidad, ambos olvidaron todo el resto mundo, no había algo mas importante que les preocupara, y solo pensaban en el momento que vivían, aun sin saber como reaccionarían cuando terminara.

Probablemente hubieran continuado juntos si tan solo en ese momento una jauria enloquecida de perros geneticamente modificados no hubiera llegado y no se hubieran lanzado a un desprevenido Shinji. 6 perros de raza desconocida se lanzaron a atacar al famoso Chico/llanta sin llanta. Asuka, que si vio a los perros desde antes, alcanzo a quitarse del medio justo antes de ser también empujada al suelo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Auxiliooooo!- grito Cara de llanta con miedo, los perros seguían atacando y mordiendo al chico de 17 años, que no solo temía que le contagiaran rabia, también temía la perdida algún miembro.

-¡Perros asquerosos quítense de aquí! ¡LARGO!- Grito Asuka, y al instante los perros se detuvieron y se quitaron de encima de Shinji, que se levantaba con dificultada, con los brazos y piernas llenos de mordidas, había sangre por doquier, y su ropa estaba desgarrada y pisoteada (Shinji siempre encuentra la manera dde salir herido).

Rei, motivada por la curiosidad salio a ver que era lo que pasaba fuera del departamento, inmediatamente noto a los 6 perros homicidas y recordó ciertas cosas de su pasado, en su etapa cuando iniciaba su pasión por los automóviles, y su pasatiempo de robar partes de autos.

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¡SENSEI! ¡QUE HACEN ESOS MONSTRUOS AQUI! NOOO, POR FAVOR, AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN LOS SAQUE- Nadie sabía que Rei le tenía miedo a los perros, la razón era que cuando salía a robar partes de autos, normalmente era perseguida por furiosos perros guardianes que se morían de ganas de arrancarle una pierna a la chica de cabello azul. Desde entonces, Rei odiaba y temía aquellas feroces bestias de 4 patas, sin importar si era un chihuahua o un rottweiler, incluso les tenia miedo a los cachorros, y había jurado a si misma que si en algún momento se atravesaba con uno de esos animales y ella ya tenia un auto, no dudaría en pasarle por encima como una aplanadora…- ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS AUTOS!

-¡REI CALMATE!- los gritos de Asuka eran opacados por los gritos de Rei, algo que jamás nadie hubiera imaginado, ya que Rei apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacia era muy difícil escucharla.

-¡AUTOMÓVIL! ¡AUTOMÓVIL! ¡AUTOMÓVIL! ¡AUTOMÓVIL!- Rei continuaba gritando histéricamente, con los ojos cerrados, Asuka se le acerco y sintió un escalofrío, nubes grises se formaron en el cielo, truenos y relámpagos se escucharon y se vieron por todo el cielo de Tokyo 3, la tierra tembló, los pájaros comenzaron a volar y los animales a huir a un lugar seguro (excepto los peros).

- ¡Rei cálmate, cálmate!- Al ver que no podía hacer que Rei se callara, la empujo dentro del departamento y cerro la puerta. Dentro del departamento Rei continuaba gritando.

- Espero que se calle pronto.- Asuka volvió la mirada a un herido Shinji y a 6 perros furiosos que lo observaban. Y aunque no hubiera forma de comprobarlo, Shinji sabía que los perros lo miraban así por que estaban considerando la posibilidad de empujarlo y hacerlo caer por el barandal. Además el juraría que escucho a uno de ellos decir, "esperen a que estemos solos"

- Asuka, por favor no te vayas a ir- dijo con desesperación, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿O.o? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Acabo de ser atacado por perros, ¿tu que crees?- respondió con sarcasmo, y eso molesto mucho a Asuka.

- Idiota- Aunque Shinji se sentía mal y algo ofendido por la contestación de Asuka, se sentía peor por haber sido interrumpido justo cuando la abrazaba, porque sabia que un momento como ese no sucedía todos los días (a menos que fuera un fanfiction, eso es bastante obvio ¿no? U-.-).

En ese silencio incomodo, hizo su entrada una persona que probablemente ninguno de los dos esperaba que estuviera ahí. Las pisadas de sus tacones altos se escucharon solo hasta que estuvo a 3 metros enfrente de ellos, vestía una bata de laboratorio que tenia escrito Nerv, y debajo de ella un vestido negro que le llegaba a 2 cm. encima de la rodilla. Con su rojo cabello suelto, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su casa, la madre de Asuka, la gran, la única y la despampanante: Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

- Doroteo, Hilario, Tiberio, Pancracio, Librado y Jean Pierre vengan aquí- Al instante los feroces perros genéticamente modificados, se acercaron a Kyoko como si fueran unos incontentes cachorritos felices de ver a su amo - ¿Quién los quiere bebes? ¿Quién los quiere chiquitos? ¡Yo! Yo los amo hermosos, ustedes son hermosos, mis hermosos perritos, ¡su mami los quiere muchooo!- Kyoko hablaba con voz de bebe mientras los acariciaba en la cabeza.

-¿Mama? – dijo Asuka con asombro, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que esos perros acababan de recibir mas amor en 5 minutos que ella en 17 años- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Intuí que mi hija me necesitaba, por eso traje a los perros, para que atacaran a cualquier pervertido que se acercara a ella con malas intenciones.- Kyoko miraba a Shinji mientras decía lo ultimo, y Shinji solo se dedico a mirar hacia abajo, considerando la altura y si eso era suficiente para matarlo, el siempre le tuvo miedo a la madre de Asuka.

Asuka solo le lanzo a su madre una mirada asesina que Kyoko recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Asuka sarcásticamente.

- Jejejeje , por supuesto que no, solo vine a casa a recoger unas cosas hija, me traje a los perros porque deseaba ver su comportamiento al dejarlos en libertad en un ambiente no controlado.

- Esos perros que trajiste atacaron a Shinji, mama.

- Ya lo se, no me hubiera imaginado que atacaran al pervertido hijo de Ikari.

- ¡No soy un pervertido!- grito Shinji muy molesto, no solo había sido herido por culpa de Kyoko, también había sido insultado. Kyoko lo miro como si acabara de notar su presencia.

- ¡No te metas!- dijeron ambas mujeres Soryu.

- Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí fuera hija?- Kyoko entro al departamento y se dio cuenta de que dentro se encontraba la piloto Rei Ayanami, en posición fetal mirando la televisión, un documental acerca de la historia de las carreras Nascar, de no haber sido por eso, Rei habría notado que junto con la entrada de Kyoko al departamento, también entraron los perros.

- Mama, Reia no tiene en donde quedarse así que…- Asuka fue interrumpida por su madre, que buscaba una carpeta en toda la casa, sus perros caza-pervertidos la ayudaban.

- Asuka, tus asuntos no me importaban, vengo por unos documentos importantes, si me vas a decir que has decidido volverte lesbiana es tu problema.

-¡Mama! ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! – grito Asuka indignada.- Solo quería decirte que le dije a Rei que se podía quedar aquí hasta que pudiera volver a su departamento.

- No me importa niña, has lo que quieras con tu vida- contesto Kyoko enojada, no lograba encontrar la carpeta que buscaba. Después de una intensa búsqueda y de ignorar los reproches de Asuka así como la estorbosa presencia de Rei, Jean Pierre encontró la carpeta. - ¡Al fin! ¡Sii! Asuka querida no toques mi colección de muñecas, tu sabes cuanto las amo, mucho mas que a ti corazón =D!.

Y así, Kyoko salio del departamento, con los 6 perros detrás de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un pasillo de Nerv.

Ritsuko estaba ocupada revisando los reportes acerca de la condición de los pilotos. Tenia los reportes en las manos, y mientras los leía caminaba hacia su oficina cuando, por no ver choco con un atractivo hombre.

-¡Ayy =(¡- Ritsuko cayo al piso y como consecuencia tiro los reportes que se esparcieron por todas partes, por lo que tuvo que ponerse a recogerlos.

- ¡¿Ritsuko?!

Ritsuko reconoció la voz del hombre que le hablaba y por primera vez miro al culpable de que estuviera en el piso

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Kaji, eres tu! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Kaji la ayudo a recoger los reportes y a que se levantara.

- ¿Y que ha sido de todos Ritsuko? ¿Cómo esta Misato?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el bar de Nerv.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabia que Nerv tenia un bar! ¡Jajajaja! Hip- grito una alegre y borracha Misato Katsuragi.

- ¡Este lugar es genial XD! ¡No me sacaran de aquí nunca! – respondio Megumi Tsukada mientras levanta un vaso de cerveza al aire como señal de victoria.

La policía de todo Japón así como el ejército, buscaban desesperadamente a las dos peligrosas criminales que ahora eran mejores amigas.

- La vida no podría ser más dulce- suspiro Misato mientras continuaba tomando una cerveza tras otra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta al pasillo de Nerv.

- Misato esta… esta… emm… bueno… que gracioso que me preguntes porque resulta que… emm… tu… ella… claro que… sabias… este… ahora… yo estoy bien.

- o.o?

-Jejeje, ¿Escuchaste eso? Acaba de explotar otra sala de operaciones de Nerv llena de varios empleados sin nombre- Ritsuko no estaba segura de porque no le decía a Kaji la verdad sobre Misato, una parte de ella pensaba, que tal vez Kaji aun no lo sabia, y no quería decirle esa noticia.

- No oí nada- respondió Kaji sonriendo. La verdad era que ya había explotado la sala de operaciones varias veces en todo el día (cada 44 minutos para ser exactos). - ¿Por qué no me dices que esta haciendo Misato?

- Kaji… Misato esta… ella… se va a casar o.o

- o.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Asuka.

- ¡Hola Hikari! Quería saber si ¿podrías venir a mi casa a dormir?- Asuka había tomado la decisión de invitar a Hikari, porque le aterraba quedarse sola con Rei que no había dicho una sola palabra en 2 horas.

- Mmmm… bueno Asuka, supongo que podría intentar llegar en unos 15 minutos =D! Solo permite preguntarles a mis padres.

- Gracias Hikari =D – Asukla espero solo unos minutos a que Hikari regresara con su respuesta.

- Si puedo ir =D

- Entonces nos vemos. Bye. – Asuka colgó y luego dirigió su atención a su departamento, Rei estaba sentada enfrente de la televisión chapándose el dedo. Y Shinji se había quedado dormido en el sofá, sus brazos y piernas vendados al punto que el parecía una momia. ¿Quién había hecho eso? Nada más y nada menos que el talentoso oficial Muertesegura.

_Hace 1 hora y media._

Los disturbios ocasionados por los 6 perros del infierno de Kyoko habían hecho que los vecinos se asustaran y llamaran a la policía. Por supuesto que para cuando llegaron, Kyoko y los perros ya se había marchado, por lo que la única sospechosa era Asuka.

- Tienen que estar bromeando - contesto Asuka seriamente. Cuando Asuka abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró a sus dos oficiales de libertad condicional favoritos: Muertesegura y Masacreennochebuena.

- Recibimos noticias de unos gritos de auxilio que venían de fuera de tu departamento así que decidimos venir a checarte- le contesto Masacreennochebuena, ignorando por completo el comentario de Asuka.

Cuando los dos oficiales entraron, se toparon con un chico sangrando de distintos lugares y a una chica seriamente traumatizada emitiendo sonidos extraños

- Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiu – Era lo que Rei llevaba repitiendo desde hace 25 minutos.

Por supuesto que eso no ayudo en lo absoluto a Asuka, que fue culpada de inmediato.

- ¡Ya se los dije, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! Fue mi madre con sus perros.

- Claro, claro, te creemos Asuka, pero ahora tendrás que duplicar las horas que tienes que ir a ver al Dr. Buddy.- Contesto Muertesegura mientras ayudaba a los otros dos silenciosos adolescentes.

- Shinji apóyame, diles que digo la verdad.

- Dinos chico, ¿Que fue lo que en realidad paso aquí?- pregunto Masacreennochebuena.

- …-

- ¿Estas bien Ikari? – pregunto con preocupación Muertesegura.

- mmm… yo… no lo recuerdo… oficial.- contesto con un susurro apenas audible mientras miro a Asuka y luego con temor desvío la mirada y comenzó a temblar. Asuka solo se quedo en silencio, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Esto fue suficiente para que ambos oficiales decidieran hacer n par de llamadas para contactar al Dr. Buddy.

- Por supuesto que puedo duplicar mis horas con Asuka- contesto feliz Dr. Buddy cuando lo llamo por teléfono el oficial Muertesegura.

- Gracias Dr. Buddy –

- Ni lo mencione Muertesegura, apuesto a que hoy se ve muy bien con ese traje.

- O.o

- Adiós

-o.O

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto con curiosidad su compañero.

- Nada – contesto rápidamente Muertesegura.

Los oficiales terminaron su trabajo diciéndole a Asuka que tan solo tenían que encontrar evidencia de que ella era la culpable para encerrarla de por vida. Mientras salía del departamento, el oficial Muertesegura podría haber jurado que escucho a Shinji y a Rei decirle: "Adiós oficial Muertesegura, se ve muy bien con ese traje"

Tan pronto como Asuka vio al auto de ambos oficiales alejarse, volvió a entrara a su departamento furiosa. Y tan pronto como Shinji la vio comenzó a correr por todo el lugar mientras fritaba auxilio.

Asuka lo perseguía gritándole cosas como: "¡Maldito! ¡No puedo creer que traicionaras! ¡Te odio!" y Shinji solo corrió sin que Asuka pudiera alcanzarle.

Así duraron varios minutos hasta que Shinji se tropezó con una de las muñecas de Kyoko lo cual le dio a Asuka la oportunidad de atraparlo y golpearlo.

- ¡¿Por qué no les dijiste que fue mi madre la culpable?!- Asuka casi no podía respirar de lo enojada que se encontraba.

- No lo se – grito Shinji con miedo.

- ¡Con que no lo recuerdas desgraciado! ¡Ya veras que les ocurren a los PERVERTIDOS MENTIROSOS!

- ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

Así continuaron durante 15 minutos mas, Asuka golpeando y gritándole a Shinji, y Shinji gritando e intentando protegerse de ella. Cuando Asuka se calmo le dijo que se largara y que no quería volver a verlo nunca mas. Pero debido a un segundo ataque de histeria de Rei, Asuka tuvo que dejar a Shinji para ir a detenerla antes de los vecinos volvieran a llamar a la policía.

Entre Asuka y Shinji tuvieron que calmar a Rei, Asuka le prometía a Rei que mañana manejarían todo el día y Shinji fue a su departamento por carritos de juguete para dárselos a la pobre chica asustada.

Ambos terminaron tan cansados, que a Asuka no le importo que Shinji se quedara dormido en el sofá, ella planeaba hacerle algo muy malo mientras dormía. Pero primero decidió llamar a Hikari porque no quería quedarse sola con esos dos… se volvería loca.

_De nuevo en el presente XDXD!_

Hikari llego al departamento con una pequeña maleta amarilla con flores azules pintadas encima. Pronto fue puesta al tanto de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido hasta ahora y comprendió porque su mejor amiga la necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

- No puedo creer que ese baka me traicionara.- dijo Asuka ya mas calmada pero igual de resentida.

- Ni yo, pensé que era un buen amigo.

- ¡Ahh! Como sea- dijo Asuka cansada – me iré a dormir.

- ¿No vas a…

- ¡Cierto! Ya lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- No, es mejor mientras menos sepa =D!

- Vamos, no pienso matarlo, solo digamos que, cuando despierte se llevara una gran sorpresa XD. Es solo una inocente broma.

- Mmmm… Buuueeeno, esta bien XD

- Puedo ayudar yo también Sensei – De nuevo Rei no parecía preguntar, además el hecho de que de repente apareciera junto a ellas cuando hace solo unos segundos estaba frente al televisor chapándose el dedo pulgar, las asusto mucho.

- C-claro O.O- respondió Asuka bastante sorprendida del repentino cambio en Rei. – Manos a la obra chicas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capitulo XD. Parece que me salio muy forzado U^^! Pero bueno, si no les gusta, volveré a escribirlo :S :S

La parte de Misato luego se aclara, lo mismo con lo de Shinji XD! Pero es que ese es el titulo XDXD! Se que luego me dirán que hubo muy poco (o tal vez nada) de SXA, pero no quiero que todos los capítulos tengan SXA, porque si lo haga, ya no será tan emocionante cuando ocurran XD!

Como en este capitulo no hubo mucho SXA, en el próximo si habrá XD! Así que espérenlo xD! También dije que no seria un capitulo tan largo, pero creo que después de todo si se alargo un poquito U^^.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. XD! Me iré a cenar, son casi las 2 de la madrugada, pero mañana es domingo XD! Día de levantarme hasta tarde XD!

También en el próximo capitulo pondré mas sobre los autos u^^. Próximo capitulo más SXA y mas autos XD!

Dejen reviews XD!

Adiós XD!. Nos vemos en el sexto capitulo XD!


End file.
